


golden.

by thatsmakesmeyourdaddy (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Muscles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatsmakesmeyourdaddy
Summary: "I love you."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	golden.

"Chris?" You rolled over (well, as much as you could)to face your boyfriend. After that didn't work, you poked at his side. You then tried to poke his cheek but were surprised when he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you into his chest. Resting his chin on your head, he squeezes you tightly. "Were you awake this whole time?" You yawned, squinting at the sun filtered through the blinds.

"May~be." He rasps, stretching the 'y' on the word, giving it a playful tone. You shift in his arms, eventually in a position where you could see his face. "You look tired, Chris did you get any sleep?" You poke his cheek. He had a habit of not sleeping and working instead. "Maybe." He repeats what he just says seconds early.

"Hell~o, did someone replace my boyfriend with a robot?" You say, poking his cheek multiple times. "You're so ridiculous." He smiles, poking your cheek back. You roll your eyes. "Am I now, Mr. Robot?" You say, sitting up. Chan copies you, sitting up and pulling you into his lap.

He presses a kiss to your forehead before saying, "I love you." You mumble into his ear.

"I love you too."

"Now can you please make me breakfast, Mr. Robot!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
